Baby's first Thanksgiving
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Seely Lance Wick-Sweets has his first Thanksgiving. Story is better than this summary. Fluff. Very Fluff. Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine. R&R!


"Come on, the Bears game is coming on!" Booth hollered at the kitchen. There was a grumbling from the kitchen but eventually Hodgins came from the kitchen, toting his son behind him.

"We heard ya, we heard ya." Jack waved a hand as he sat down. Michael Vincent jumped onto the couch, basically tackling his father in the process.

"Where is Christine?"

"She is helping the women out in the kitchen." Jack jabbed a thumb at the kitchen.

"Ah, okay. Suite herself." Booth said, flicking off the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade and flipping over to the channel the game was coming on.

"So, you couldn't have Parker today?" Jack asked as he wrapped an arm around his own son.

"Nah, he couldn't make the trip because he's sick, but to make it up to me I get him all of Christmas Eve, I even get to drive him to the airport." Booth said, opening up his beer.

"That's great, man." Hodgins smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to make sure we have a blast." Booth grinned and there was a sudden knock at the door. It was a soft, rapid and persistant knock.

"I will get it!" Brennan said, glidding from the kitchen and over toward the door. She opened the door to the sight of a young Daisy, baby strapped to a harness on her chest and an overstuffed baby bag on her shoudler. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and reflected sadness and uncertainty. She bite her lip and looked up at her boss.

"I- I'm sorry I came here uninvited like this, I just didn't- I don't know what to- With Lance gone I don't know what to do for... I'm sorry, I'll leave- I shouldn't have come." Daisy started to turn to walk away but Brennan grabbed her hand with a soft, sympathtic look.

"No, stay." She said, pulling the interns hand. "Come in."

"Okay..." Daisy said, walking in slowly.

"We have a guest!" Brennan announced as they walked over to main part of the house. Angela and Christine looked out of the kitchen area and the boys all looked up from the TV.

"Hey, look who's here!" Booth grinned at the young woman as she walked in.

"Looks like we have a guest of honor." Angela cooed as she walked up to the woman and plucked the baby out of the harness. "The cutest guest of honor ever!"

"Lance would want Seely to spend the holidays with his family." Daisy gave a sad smile. "He was so excited to start celebrating the holiday's again, he wasn't a fan after his parents died, but since he was have his own family..." Daisy sucked in a breath. "He really wanted to celebrate. Neither of us knew how to make a turkey though, so we were going to buy a cooked one and then Lance was going to make green beans, his mother had a wonderful recipe... He had it all planned out."

"Maybe you could help us with green beans, we haven't started them yet." Brennan suggested. "If you know the recipe for Sweets'... we could make them."

"He wouldn't tell, said it was a secret." Daisy laughed, shaking her head.

"You could still help out..." Angela said, craddling the small baby close.

"I would like that." Daisy gave a small nod and Christine cheered.

"Yay! Come on, Daisy, we are about to make the mashed potoes!" Christine grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her off.

"Okay." Daisy said, dropping her daiper bag on the couch on the way.

"Take care of him." Angela said, handing little Seely Lance to her husband.

"Okay." Hodgins said before smiling down at the baby. "Hey there, little fella." He cooed and then the baby began to fuss and cry. "Oh!"

##################################################################################

"Hey! Come on, kiddos! Dinnertime!" Jack holdered as he sat the basket of rolls on the table and Christine and Michael Vincent ran in and scrambled for seats next to Daisy, who was already sitting down and feeding the baby a bottle.

"I wanna sit next to the baby!" Michael cried out as Christine push him from the seat.

"No, I do!" Christine squeaked as he pulled her to the ground.

"Enough of that." Booth said, pulling the two tots apart. "You can both sit by Aunt Daisy and the baby." He said, sitting one child on each side of the woman. Both children smiled and leaned against the woman and looking at the feeding child as he suckled softly at the bottle, making small noises of happiness as he fed. The children let out a small 'aw' at the sight.

"Hey, lets not sufficate Aunt Daisy and Seely, giving them some room." Angela said, walking in with a plate full of turkey meat that had resently been carved by one Seely Booth.

"But he's so cute!" Michael whined as he leaned away.

"Yes, he is. But we don't want to scare him, he's only a few weeks old." Angela said, sitting the plate down on the table.

"Okaayyy." The children grumbled in unison and Daisy giggled.

"Don't worry, you will each get a chance with him after dinner." Daisy smiled at them and grins broke out across their tiny faces.

Soon everyone was at the table and all the food was there. Per Booth's request they all said a prayer and then they went around the table and said what they were thankful for intill it circled around to Daisy. The woman looked to the group and then back to her child, who was almost to finished with the bottle.

"I... am thankful for my baby, that I had the chance to have a child with the love of my life, and that I get to work with the brightest sciencists in their feilds and they want me... and I'm thankful I have you all as a family for my son." Daisy smiled at the group and they all smiled back at her and there was a comfortable silence that followed.

"Pass the turkey over here!" Booth grinned, smacking a hand on the table and breaking the silence.

"Yes." Brennan said, picking up the plate and passing it over to her husband.

"Thanks, Bones." Booth said, taking the plate and licking his lips.

#############################################################################

"It should be illegal for a baby to this adorable." Angela said as she held Seely Lance closer.

"Probably, but then he would be in jail so we couldn't spoil him." Jack chuckled, tickling the baby under his chubby little chin.

"He is going to be the most spoiled child out of any of ours." Booth laughed.

"He deserves it for being this cute." Angela cooed, kissing the top of his little head. "Someone this cute should everything in the world, just because he's cute. Man, I don't see how Sweets' birth mom gave him up if he was this adorable."

"I know, right?" Daisy said, smiling over at her tiny son.

"The woman was a carnival physic, I doubt she had the best judgement." Booth rolled his eyes.

"She was a what?" Angela laughed, quirking a brow.

"She was a carnival physic." Daisy said.

"Well, that seems appropiate. Physics are kind of the shrinks of the carny world." Angela shook her head with a smile.

"I know, right?"

"Do you think little Seely is going to want to be a psychologist?" Daisy asked, rubbing her sons soft hair with a small smile.

"I hope he aims a little higher then that, assuming he has his fathers intellect he could do some superiour work, maybe as neural sciencist or even-" Brennan started before Booth stopped her.

"Maybe he will. I mean Bones' dad worked as a science teacher when she was a kid and she became a sciencist." Booth smiled at Daisy and Brennan drew her brows together.

"That is a broad generalization of what happened."

"Bones."

"Well, I'm sorry to go so soon but..." Daisy said as she took her child back into her arms.

"It's time for little man to go home." Hodgins nodded. "We understand, it's a miracle he has lasted this long without becoming a big cranky pants."

"Well, he is very level-headed." Daisy said as she gathered up her daiper bag. "But I don't want to push it. He really does need to be home."

"Alrighty then, I hope you two have a great rest of Thanksgiving." Booth smiled and Daisy nodded.

"We had a great time, thank you so much for letting us stay." She smiled at the group and they all smiled back.

"It's no problem, you are welcome anytime." Booth said.

"Thank you."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** So, I wrote this yesterday. Happy late Thanksgiving? Eheheheh -u-"**

** Also, what would you all think if I wrote a series of 'Baby's first...' stories? Would you read them?**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! :D**


End file.
